Pikachu's Diary
by W3R3W0LF666
Summary: What was Pikachu really thinking on the journey to the Pokemon League with Ash? A diary of the ups and downs of our favourite furry yellow Pokemon. Spans over the first season of the TV Show.
1. Entry 1 Caging the Beast

**Title:** Pikachu: The Secret Diary

**Feedback:** All feedback, good or critical, welcome

**Distribution:** Please ask me first, give me full credit and please don't alter my work.

**Author:** Wolfi3 (Liane Stevenson)

**Summary:** What was Pikachu really thinking on the journey to the Pokemon League with Ash? A diary of the ups and downs of our favourite furry yellow Pokemon. Spans over the first season of the TV Show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and didn't create any of the characters in this story.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Each entry is an episode of the TV show (give or take a bit here and there)

**Entry One: Caging the Beast**

A.M.

Hey I'm Pikachu, or at least that's what the humans call me, to my fellow yellow buds I'm known as Pika. Yeh I know points for originality huh? But what do you expect from some who's 1ft 4in tall?

Anyways, I'm what you might call a Pokemon. There's over 150 different species of us all around the world (how many other organisms can say that about themselves huh?). All of us have our own special abilities; these depend on what type we are. There's water, fire, fighting etc, but me I'm an electric type and man what fun it is too! Nothing quite says surprise like a shock to the nervous system!

To be honest in the past there wasn't really much to report on my life. I lived in the wild, ate berries, blah, blah, your usual boring discover channel crap, but yesterday life got that little bit more interesting. I was caught by some guy who's name I think is Professor Oak (I'm not sure but I think he might be a professor of some sort).

Over the past 24 hours he's had all these ideas about taming and training me. Yeh right, as if! I'm a wild card man; I take orders from no one! Except maybe my mother…anyways, by now you're probably wondering why on earth is a Pikachu writing a diary? Well I keep asking myself the same question, but then I remember just how damn boring it is around here! All's I can is sit on a steel table while Perv-essor Oak eyes me up all the time (he even pokes me occasionally). Stole his pen though, ha, and some paper. Yep that's what happens when you mess with me, might drip the ink out into the sink when he's not looking later.

Oh I almost forgot, yesterday I overheard Oak talking about something to do with Pokemon trainers and them leaving town. Please in the name of all things holy let one of them take me with them. I'm pretty sure that soon the Perv-essor will want to examine me. Oh that actually sent a shiver down my spine.


	2. Entry 2 Ash and Smoke

**Entry 2: Ash and Smoke**

There is a god! Listen to this! Later today all of 'Pallet Town's' Pokemon Trainers arrived at the lab. Apparently they could choose out of three Pokemon: Bulbasuar, Charmander or Squirtle, but this did present a slight problem. There are more than three trainers in Pallet Town. Maybe if Oak spent less time watching me and more time counting the trainers in this town then maybe he would have known that!

Anyways, this geezer called Ash Ketchum arrived…late. Veeeeery clever huh? Has he never heard of an alarm clock! So of course there were no Pokemon left, except for me that is. So Oak grudgingly handed me over to him as his first Pokemon. Not before I shocked him though. So after the introductions he wanted to show me off the neighborhood and why wouldn't he? I'm such a handsome devil! Outside we met his mother (she's kind of cute for a human that is). Turns out Ash is a real Mummy's boy, can't say I'm surprised. She was parading his underwear around for all to see. Very funny yet also very disturbing at the same time and something I hope that with time and therapy I'll forget.

He's quite an ambitious fellow though, Ash I mean. He has dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer no wait scratch that, he has dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Trainer. Yeah right! Well all's I can say on the on the matter is good luck to him and it's going to be a long journey. Especially if he doesn't even know why I don't like Pokeballs. When he threw one at my head and it bounced off my skull his dim, mother thought we were playing catch – as if! And then, just to add insult to injury' she said I was a little weird! Me weird! Well of course I wasn't going to stand for that, no way. Yep they all got what they deserved…a good shock sandwich! I love the smell of burning in the morning. Smells of victory!

Although maybe I shouldn't have been so ambitious myself. I just landed my self tied up and bored. He bought rubber gloves with him. Thanks once again to Professor Oak, can't he go study a tree or something. If he's lucky he might find a Caterpie. But my stubbornness prevailed. He didn't want to drag me, wuss, but what's even mushier is that he actually tried reasoning with me. Well I think he was – to be honest I wasn't really listening.

Thank the heavens for the Pidgy that came along and distracted him. Even that had its drawbacks though he expected me to battle, me Pika! So I ran off and got myself a good seat for the 'Ash is a dumbass' show. This proved to be quite entertaining. First he tried to catch that Pidgy by lobbing his Pokeball at it, sigh. Then he tried the stealth approach but that didn't work either, in fact I don't think I've seen a human fly so far. But both of these were no where near as funny as Ash getting his food stolen by a Rattata and just to top the moment off his own Pokedex implied that he was stupid! I was rolling around with laughter; you really should have been there! I've got tears in my eyes just thinking about it.

I think I might just stick with this Ash guy. He could be good for a laugh, plus I can't complain about the free food. Yep at the moment as I sit here with a stolen pen and pad (take that Perv-essor) I'm thinking life is pretty sweet.


	3. Entry 3 Spearow Attack

Many thanks for the support you've all given me on this one )

I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but with your help I'm sure I have )

**purple umbreon** – thank you for your kind comments. Yep it's going to continue because here it is! Hope you'll want to read more in the future )

**Lady Awesome** – I'm glad you liked the little jokes I threw in there ) – I wasn't sure if they were cheesy or not

**chaos the umbreon** – Short and sweet is what I'm best at really ) – I've never been good with length – and as long as people want to read this diary - I'll keep writing it )

Well here it is folks, the third entry in pikachu's diary!

**Entry Three: Spearow Attack**

At first I thought this whole journey thing could be fun. I mean what can be wrong with free food and after-dinner entertainment every meal (or every 5 minutes, depends which comes first I suppose)? I'll tell you what, a pack of angry spearows, that's what.

I'd just put my pen down from writing my last entry when Ash thought throwing a rock at a spearows head would be his idea of fun. Let me assure you folks – it's not. Well it might be his but it certainly isn't mine and I've got the scars to prove it! And who had to try and calm the raging bird down? Muggins here, that's who. Usually I wouldn't have bothered but it started on me! Guess it was jealous or something, I don't know why he can have Ash, I'd be off the journey but at this point I wasn't really bothered!

So I turned around and shouted 'Now look here you, calm down. Don't make me shock you' at him as he was taking another dive. I thought I was pretty intimidating, but not enough. He just kept on coming! I had no choice, I didn't want to hurt him, but a Spearow with a sore head is like...well…a Spearow with a soar head. I let out a short blast of electricity, which seemed to send it off.

I dusted myself off and turned around to give the grand master Pokemon trainer a damn good talking to, but just before I could speak I found myself flying out of the tree. I was actually fun for the first few seconds, but then I had a realization, I had to hit the floor at some point. HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

My poor yellow backside is still sore. But before I even had chance to think about my arse there were hundreds of them, (well 50…ok ok 30…maybe 20…more likely 10), all poking me and looking at me. It was like being back at Perv-essor Oaks except painful and not mentally damaging. I was just about to make my great escape when Ash pulled me up and started running with me in his arms. I could have taken em if that great big fairy didn't run away.

I couldn't quite tell what was happening after that, my head was a bit woozy, but I'll do my best. We came into a quiet clearing and I remember hearing a river and high pitched voice, not wait more like a shrill. It was yelling something about a bike. Next minute I felt like I was floating. Maybe Ash stole her bike; I wouldn't put it past him.

Next thing I remember I was scraping across the floor. It seemed to wake me up slightly; I opened my eyes and saw Ash lying on the floor, the Spearows getting closer and closer…tense yet? You know if this was Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, I'd be going to a commercial break now.

Someone had to do something otherwise we'd be beak-ed to death (or turn to mush from Ash's speech). So step up your larger-than-life Pika. I released all of my energy into one huge bolt and scared 'em off. Go me!

When the dust had settled and the Spearows had gone I saw the weirdest thing. I'm still not sure if I was dreaming, but I swear I saw a giant bird Pokemon that I've never seen before. It looked more mystical than another other bird I've ever seen, there were sparkles coming off its tail and it shone in the light. What a puff! I'd get laughed out the forest if I sparkled and shone.

Ash picked me up after that and we started out on our way again. I thought I'd play the good little Pikachu and lick him to say thanks for his help. I passed out after that so I'm not sure what happened past that.

But what I do know was just plain weird. I woke up in the Pokemon centre (that's where I am now), but when I woke up all hell had broke loose! There were Pikachu's jumping over me and two strange looking guys wearing white uniforms with a red 'R' on them. They were standing behind two Pokemon (a Koffing and an Ekans), didn't see much of them though, the Pikachus blasted them. Very odd really, Pokemon don't usually attack humans, well unless the village idiot throws rocks at them. Oh please don't tell me he's been at it again.

When the smoke cleared, I stood up to see what was going on and there was Ash facing them down (surprisingly without a rock). The Pikachus came all piled next to me, they told me something was wrong and that these people were trying to steal Pokemon. So I turned to Ash to tell him I needed power from somewhere. He really is slow, isn't he? Poor thing. He got it in the end though, bless. He pedaled as hard as he could on some sort of ruined bicycle, I have no idea where it came from and I'm not going to ask – with him it could be from anywhere.

Anyways, when I built up enough energy I give those uniform guys what for! Blasted 'em right out of the building, but unfortunately I kind of took the building with them. Thankfully though no-one minded and at least it got rid of the bad guys, they won't be back in a hurry.

You know, he might be slow and bit annoying but Ash isn't really a bad guy. I reckon when I've trained him he'll be quite a catch. Well for a human.


End file.
